The existing rubber tourniquet is defective for repeated usage, cross-usage, and insufficient disinfection, and thus is unsanitary in use.
As an improved alternative to the rubber tourniquet, disposal tourniquets mostly have an elongated sheet shape and packaged individually, as a result, nursing staff suffers from a low work efficiency because of the need for frequently unpackaging the tourniquets for using the same.
In the case of continuously-extractable tourniquets, in order to separate an individual tourniquet from the continuous tourniquets, a user has to focus on the extracted length of the tourniquet in extraction, because the box matching with the continuous tourniquets cannot automatically identify the tearing position at the predetermined length of the tourniquet. In the prior art, a method based on supplementary identifier is generally adopted. For example, in Chinese patent No. 200920265929.1, a remarkable identifier such as a dot in red or other color is placed adjacent to the tearing line to reminder the user about the position of the tearing line of the tourniquet, so that the user can subsequently clamp the tourniquet adjacent to the tearing line by other supplementary mechanism such as clamping bars or teethed bars, and tears and disconnects the individual tourniquet at the predetermined position.
However, the user still needs to stare at the tourniquet and observe the extracted length of the tourniquet during the entire extraction, and stops extraction when seeing the identifier remaindering of the tearing line. Then, the tourniquet is clamped by the supplementary mechanism and torn so that an individual tourniquet is separated from the continuous tourniquets. The user is required to stare at the tourniquet during the above-mentioned whole process, and both hands are used for the clamping and tearing, thereby increasing the work load of the nursing staff and causing inconvenience in use.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for free of eyes and hands of the user during the extraction of the tourniquet, and simplifying the operations.